Chimera
by GuiNeverWill
Summary: "What does it mean to be in love?" was the question that Sunakawa Makoto could never answer. That until he receives a confession of the extraordinary Kashiwagi Masako. Masako would be the perfect girl... if it wasn't for her unfriendly childhood friend that would do anything to keep Suna away from her.
1. Life is like a box of chocolate

"Sunakawa-kun, I'm glad you came." A dark haired girl, with big blue eyes was waiting for me behind the school block. When I got closer, I could see her hands trembling, but she was smiling.

"It's okay. It's lunch break now anyway. What can I do for you, senpai?" I asked, even though I already knew what she wanted from me. Also, I knew that I wouldn't be able to give it to her.

"Well… You probably don't remember me, but I…"

"I remember you. You're Kashiwagi-senpai, the seito kaichou, right? We met that time Aibara-sensei asked us to help him after class."

Kashiwagi-senpai smiled brightly. "Yes, that's right. Since that day I've… I've fallen for you, Sunakawa-kun, so how do you feel about me?"

She looked at me straight in the eyes as she said that. She sounded confident and she was handling her nervousness well. That impressed me, and, being her kouhai, I really wished my reply could be different.

I bowed my head a little. "Thank you for your feelings. I'm really flattered. But I am not in love with you, senpai, and I am not looking for a relationship right now."

 _And I don't think I'll ever be_.

Senpai blinked and took a step back. "I see… So it's like that."

"I'm sorry." I bowed again. She shook her head, still shocked. Even after being rejected, Kashiwagi-senpai still looked very regal.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then smiled at me. "Well, it can't be helped if that's how you feel. Still…" She handed me a box of chocolate. "I got this around Valentine's but I didn't have the guts to give it to you then. I would like you to have it, if you please."

I took the box and smiled as well. "Then I'll accept it. Thank you very much."

"I will let you enjoy the rest of your lunch break now. C'ya, Sunakawa-kun."

She turned around and left the place before I could answer it.

* * *

"Suna!" I heard Takeo's loud, deep voice calling me all across the classroom. "Where have you been?"

"I told you, Kashiwagi-senpai called me." I said, sitting back in my chair and opening my book.

" _The_ Kashiwagi-senpai?" Kurihara asked, leaning over my desk.

"I suppose." I replied, turning a page of my book.

"Who's that?" Takeo asked while stuffing his cheeks with his lunch. I had been watching him eat like that every day for more than ten years, but it still amazed me how could a single person eat that much.

"The student council president! She is just _the_ most popular girl at this school. I think every guy have already fallen for her at least once." Kurihara explained. "Well, except the two of you."

"I can understand that. She is really nice and she is very pretty and regal." I said.

Takeo dropped his lunch box and grabbed my hands. "Suna! I will do everything I can to support your love for the council president! Leave it to me!"

"Please, don't." I pulled my hands away and placed them over the chocolate box. "I am not in love with her and I have already told her that."

"Oh, my God!" Kurihara grabbed the chocolate box. "This brand is so expensive, I saw it on the store I bought Nanako's white day chocolate! Did senpai give you that?" He widened his eyes and grabbed my hands as well. "Did she confess to you?"

"Yeah." I pulled my hands away one more time and opened the chocolate box. "Do you guys want to try it? I don't think I can eat this box all by myself."

Kurihara and Takeo exchanged a look. I could tell they wanted to eat the chocolate, but they were also worried if it would be alright. I took one myself and placed it on my mouth.

"It's really good. Go ahead, you two."

Kurihara grabbed a chocolate truffle and Takeo just threw three of them inside his mouth.

"I'm really surprised. Not even Kashiwagi-senpai is good enough for you, eh?" Kurihara joked.

"It's not that. She is. She is too good for me, actually. She can do a lot better." I took another truffle and looked at it. "Kashiwagi-senpai has a lot of people in love with her. No matter how pretty or nice I think she is, it wouldn't be fair to accept her feelings if I'm not in love with senpai."

"Suna…" Takeo was chewing his sixth or seventh truffle, with tears on his eyes. "You're such a nice guy!"

I chuckled. "Is that so?" _As I see it,_ you' _re the nice guy here_.

I threw the truffle in my mouth and crunched it. It seemed harder than the first one. Frowning, I chewed it one more time and heard a little cracking sound inside my mouth. I spitted the truffle in my open hand. Looking at it, I got a sick feeling.

"Suna, are you okay?" Takeo asked.

"I chipped a tooth." I said. "There was a rock inside my truffle."

Kurihara and Takeo stopped their chewing and spitted the truffles.

"There's nothing in mine." Kurihara announced.

"Neither in these." Takeo added.

"Well, I'm glad." I got up and wiped my hand with my handkerchief. "Takeo could probably chew on those anyway." I showed them the rock.

"Is that… a precious stone?" Kurihara narrowed his eyes. "Maybe from a piece of jewelry that the person that made those was wearing?"

"Maybe." I took the chocolate box. "I'll let Kashiwagi-senpai know about this, in case she decides to press charges against the company or something."

Senpai was quite desperate when I told her. She kept apologizing over and over and she insisted to take me to a dentist after class and pay for whatever treatment it was necessary. I tried to convince her it was okay, but she didn't listen and made me wait for her on the school gate. When we met, she gave me an ice pack to place on my broken tooth.

"Does it hurt?" Senpai asked while we walked.

"A little bit. Not a big deal."

"I'm really sorry. My dentist is close by. I always walk there from school when I have appointments and he is really capable." She smiled.

"I can see that. You have a beautiful smile, Kashiwagi-senpai."

Senpai blushed and I regretted saying that, fearing it would get her hopes up. But she recovered quite soon.

"We're just one block away now, can you see the sign?"

"Yeah." It was a simple, black and white sign with _Hokuto Dentistry_ written in elegant calligraphy. "Are you sure they can attend me without making an appointment beforehand?"

"Yeah, sure. Hokuto-sensei is a family friend. Come!" She grabbed my hand and made me walk faster on those last few steps.

I knew that senpai was from a rich family, but, from the way that the people on the clinic treated us, I could see she was from a _very_ import household. The receptionist immediately brought us tea and cookies and lead us to a very comfy waiting room, but we didn't have to wait more than one minute before she came back to tell me that Hokuto-sensei was ready to see me.

I followed the receptionist and senpai said she would stay there waiting. When we reached the doctor's office, the receptionist knocked and the door opened quickly.

The person on the other side of the door was already using a mask, cap and coat, so all that I could see was his deep, dark blue eyes. It was a very reassuring gaze, but I couldn't help but think that he seemed too young to be a doctor.

"Welcome, Sunakawa-kun, right?" He greeted behind the mask. "Come in and sit on that chair, please."

"Yes, thank you." When I sat on the chair, I saw another person dressed in medical clothes and I almost sighed with relief. The other person seemed way more experienced.

When the tallest of them was done with putting his gloves, he turned around to face me. I couldn't see his mouth since he was also using a mask, but I could tell he was smiling.

"Hello, Sunakawa-kun, I'm Hokuto Kenta and I will be taking care of you today." He placed a stool beside my chair and the other person turned the lamp on. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"There was a piece of diamond inside the chocolate truffle I was eating and it chipped my tooth."

Hokuto-sensei widened his eyes behind his square, plain glasses. "That sounds dangerous. I'm glad it was just one tooth. It's usually very simple to fix a chipped tooth. Let's see the damage."

"I will lower your chair a little bit." The one who had opened the door for me before warned me. Then he pressed a button to make the chair lean back. "Now you can open your mouth, please."

I did so and Hokuto-sensei leaned in to take a look on my broken tooth.

"Here it is… It was the tip of his 5." The doctor straightened his back and looked at me. "It was your maxillary first premolar. But it's not really bad, a simple procedure will make it perfect in no time." He turned to look at the smaller person. "Kei, I will prepare everything for bonding his tooth. Can you rinse Sunakawa-kun's mouth in the meantime, please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." The doctor got up and Kei-san - the smaller person who opened the door for me earlier - sat on his place.

Watching the side of his face while he was putting on his gloves, I couldn't help but ask:

"You're not a dentist, are you? You don't look much older than me."

"I am not." He said simply. "Are you worried that I might ruin your smile by rinsing your mouth with the wrong substance?" Kei-san held up a suction tube threateningly.

I resisted the urge to pull my face away. "I believe that's a very reasonable concern."

Kei-san chuckled rather deeply for someone who had such a smooth voice. "Just open up your mouth, please, and try not to talk."

As soon as I opened my mouth, he started to suck the saliva off my teeth with the tube. Doing that on the dentist never bothered me before, but now I couldn't help but think it was a very embarrassing thing and the fact that the person doing it was a someone around my age was making me even more self-conscious, so I kept pulling away unconsciously.

Kei-san sighed softly. "You know, I am still a highschool student, like yourself. But I have been watching my older brother and our dad on this same clinic every since I was a baby."

"Agg eww Hokuko-henhei's yonga goga?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not supposed to talk, you know. But yes, I am Hokuto-sensei's younger brother. See? I'm experienced enough to understand what you asked."

Kei-san turned off the suction and sprayed something in my mouth a couple of times and filled a glass with water. "Please, spread it over your teeth using your tongue then use this water to gargle. Count till 30 then you can spit it on the sink"

He looked at me while I was doing as he said, probably to make sure I wouldn't talk again. Once I was done, he turned the suction on again and I leaned back and opened my mouth again, resigned.

"As I was saying, I've been always hovering around the clinic, so my brother allows me stay here as a dental assistant every now and then. Something like a part-time job. It's fun." He leaned in closer while using the suction tube. I moved my eyes to look at his.

I still found it a very reassuring gaze. He had long, thick eyelashes and his irises were deep blue, but they had a darker, grayish spot on the upper section what made his eyes seem darker than they really were. We had studied that condition in science class… How was is called? I felt my head going oddly white and it was hard to focus on anything.

"Even though I like dentistry, I am not sure if I want to be a dentist when I grow up. It's a bit of a pressure to decide what you want to do for the rest of your life as a teenager, right?"

Kei-san smooth voice was making my mind sink deeper and deeper into the white oblivion. I didn't realize I was falling asleep until I woke up in the same dentist chair a few hours later.

I sat up.

"You're finally awake. It's been hours since Nii-san finished your tooth." A cold voice stated behind my back. I turned around and I was surprised to find out that it was Kei-san.

He wasn't wearing his medical mask, cap nor the coat anymore. He had a smooth, black hair falling down his shoulders, his skin was very pale, like it had never been touched by the sun light. His segmental heterochromia - I could remember the name of it now - was way more easy to notice when he was gazing at you. Now there was nothing reassuring about that look, it was more like he was counting the seconds to see the back of me.

"Kei-san. I'm sorry."

"My name isn't Kei. It's Keiji. Hokuto Keiji." He was reading a book while waiting and he closed it violently. "So? Are you going to keep lazing on that chair for much longer?"

I got up immediately. "I'm sorry for the trouble. How m-?"

"Masako has already paid for everything. She's still at the waiting room." Keiji handed me an envelope. "This is the recommendations Nii-san left for you. Follow them thoroughly and you will never have a problem with your tooth."

"Thank you." I placed the envelope in my pocket.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, if you leave soon enough I may still be able to sterilize the chair in time for our next appointment." He opened up the door for me again.

 _Weird guy. I'm still a customer._

I walked through the door to find Kashiwagi-senpai waiting for me by the front desk. She smiled brightly when she saw me and I was smiling back at her without noticing.

"Wow, as expected of Hokuto-sensei! Your tooth is perfect!" She ran to me excitedly. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Keiji-san already gave me the recommendations."

"Good. I have a car waiting for us outside, so I will take you home. Let's go?"

"Sure." A _car_?

I would rather call it _the_ car. I wasn't much of an enthusiast for cars, but I knew that one. It was a Mercedes-Benz, a black E-Class Sedan and it was parked in front of the clinic. When we stepped out, a man - almost as big as Takeo - opened the backdoor for us.

I sat on the backseat by Kashiwagi-senpai's side, but I was afraid to move too much on such expensive leather seats. She turned to look at me with an apologetic smile.

"I'm really really sorry for all the trouble, Sunakawa-kun. I'm so embarrassed, but I'm glad your friends didn't get hurt or that it wasn't worst…"

"Don't apologize, really. You even took the trouble of bringing me here, paying for everything and now you're taking me home. I have nothing to complain. I should be apologizing."

"Well, at least I could spend the whole day with you." She said. I opened my mouth to say something but she raised her hands to stop me. "I know, I know. I'm well aware of your feelings… or the lack of them… for me. But you're a really nice guy and it makes me happy to be with you."

"Thank you. But I still feel like I owe you, senpai. Please let me know if I can do something for you."

"Well, so why don't we exchange contacts and you can call me by my first name and drop the honorifics?"

"Hm, would Masako-senpai be alright? I really don't feel comfortable not calling a third-year senpai."

She chuckled as we sent each other our contact infos. "That's good enough for now. But, oh, you called Keiji by his first name and you used 'san'."

That surprised me. "Is he my senpai as well?"

"He is. Keiji is in my class. Actually, we have always been in the same class, ever since elementary school. Our families are super close. That's how I got to know his family's clinic."

I tried to imagine the regal and cheery Masako-senpai around the pale moody Hokuto Keiji and the contrast had me struggling to not to laugh.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. He is indeed a very weird guy. I have been together with him for so long and I still don't have him 100% figured out. It's like there were two Keijis."

I nodded. That was very accurate. In the short time I could observe Keiji-senpai, I saw the capable, soothing dental assistant and the obnoxiously cold guy that practically threw me out of his brother's office.

"But Keiji is my best friend." Masako-senpai smiled very fondly to her knees. "There isn't a thing that I wouldn't do for him."

The car parked in front of my condo. Senpai renewed her smile as looked at me.

"That was quick! Sunakawa-kun, see you tomorrow!"

I opened the door and placed a foot outside. "Yes. Thank you for everything, Masako-senpai, see you."

The car went off as soon as I was out. Senpai opened up the window and put her head and hand out to wave at me as they faded in the horizon. She looked even prettier than usual with the sunset shining on her hair. I waved back, though she probably couldn't see me anymore.

"Was that Kashi-something-senpai, the seito-kai?" Takeo said behind my back. I turned around to see his oh-so-in-love face.

"Kashiwagi. Yes." We walked in our condo and I called the elevator.

"She is a cute girl indeed. Not as cute as Yamato, but she looks like a painting."

"Hm, I understand what you mean." The elevator got there and it took Takeo three tries to get through the door. "Were you on a date with Yamato-san?"

"Yeah."

That explained it.

"Oh, right, Suna, did you get your tooth fixed?" He didn't wait for my reply and opened up my mouth with his huge hands. "Woah, it's just like always!"

"That's the point." I told him pushing his hands away. But it was good to be reassured that my tooth was fine. After all, Keiji-senpai had made me feel so unwanted that I left without taking a look at Hokuto-sensei's work.

We arrived at our floor, Takeo and I said our goodnights and, as soon as I got in my bedroom, I put my hand in my pocket to take a look at sensei's recommendations. When I pulled the envelope, another piece of paper tagged along.

I frowned. I didn't remember putting anything else in my pocket. I took the paper and unfolded it to see what was in it. There were just four words written on the whole paper, but so much aggressivity was emanating from them that I shivered.

 _STAY AWAY FROM MASAKO_


	2. Our fate

"Here, Sunakawa-kun! I wasn't sure if you could eat hard things after what happened and I guess you won't feel like eating chocolate for a while, so I made us vanilla mousse for today." Yamato-san handed me a cup filled with a pretty, creamy mousse.

"Thanks for the consideration, I appreciate it." I said, shivering with the thought of tasting chocolate any time soon. I said "Itadakimasu" at the same time Takeo shouted it, making a few people turn their heads to look at us.

"That's delicious!" He shouted even louder.

Yamato-san laughed. "I'm glad. What do you think, Sunakawa-kun? To be honest, making mousse is not really my forte and I wanted to try working with vanilla bean rather than just the essence, so I'm really sorry if it doesn't turn out to be good."

"It's very good, Yamato-san. You're getting better everyday." I told her. Takeo nodded to my words. Yamato-san smiled very happily.

"I will give my best to keep getting even better. By the way, Takeo-kun told me what happened. Was there really a diamond in a chocolate truffle?"

"Yes. It was a very odd event."

 _This was just like destiny._ Masako-senpai had told me before on that same day. _A very awkward destiny, I'll admit, but I'm kind of happy that all this is happening._

I opened my bag and took the fancy envelope that she had handed me, remembering all that happened in school while Takeo and Yamato-san kept trying to guess how would a diamond end up inside a truffle.

That day started like any other.

I woke up, had my breakfast, got ready to school, got in the train - one train earlier than it was necessary, to make sure I would always get in time even if I run late - then walked the rest of the way.

When I got to the school gates, I saw Masako-senpai's car. The same big man in a suit was opening the door for her and she spotted me as soon as she got out. She smiled at me and ran to my direction.

"Senpai, good morning." I greeted when she approached me, putting my book away.

"Good morning, Sunakawa-kun. How's your tooth?"

"Very good, thanks again."

"Don't thank me, it was all my fault anyway." She hid her face behind her hand for a moment. "By the way, my father contacted the chocolate company and they…"

"Kaichou!" A group of third year students was running toward us. "We're in trouble."

Senpai sighed and then said: "Well, I guess I will have to tell you later. Have a nice day, Sunakawa-kun!"

And there she went. That got me thinking that senpai was always up to something at school, going up and down, and I wondered how could I not notice her before we became acquainted when we helped Aibara-sensei. Specially given that we arrived at school around the same time and she had such a flashy ride.

That was the day classes were starting the arrangements for the cultural festival by picking two representatives of each class. We were also informed that this year the each class of the second year would be making a joint project with a class of the third year for the festival, given that most students of the third year would be busy studying for entrance exams.

I was voted to be one of the representatives, together with Koetsu-san, a very nice girl who smiled a lot and would get along with everyone. She was exactly the type of girl that Takeo would fall in love with before he met Yamato-san, except that she didn't seem to be a bad person.

"Okay, Sunakawa-kun and Koetsu-san, you two have a meeting with the representatives of the 3rd-1 at the Student Council Office."

The fact that the meeting was on the student council made me suspicious, but when we got there I found out that indeed Masoko-senpai was one of the representatives as well. For one second, she was all I could look at when we got there.

She was sitting behind the president's desk, reading some papers, and her dark hair was up in an elaborated bun. She looked more like a member of royalty than ever. When Koetsu-san knocked, senpai looked up at us and smiled warmly.

"Oh, welcome, Sunakawa-kun and… Koetsu-san, am I right?"

Koetsu opened her mouth to reply but before she could say anything, another voice interrupted:

"What is that? Are you stalking us?"

My gaze was pulled to the couch where the other representative of the third year was sitting. He was reading the same book he had been reading on the day before - Kafka's _The Castle_ \- and he didn't bother to look up to say that. Even without being able to look him in the eye, I could tell that he was on the moody mode.

"Kei-chan, don't be stupid." Masako-senpai admonished. "We were all chosen by our classes around the same time."

He closed the book and looked at Masako-senpai. A warmer glimpse was present on his gaze when he did that. "Well, but anyone could deduce you would be chosen, Masako, you get picked for _everything_."

She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled again. "Ignore my silly co-rep, please, and sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

And it was the weirdest meeting I ever took part.

Masako-senpai naturally presided it with her innate leadership, Koetsu-san was brainstorming her ideas and I was intervening when I had something to add. Keiji-senpai wasn't talking much, except to comment things like "That would never work!" or "That's the most ridiculous idea I ever heard!".

Still, mostly thanks to Masako-senpai, we managed to decide that we would organize a karaoke contest for the festival and we were able to split the main tasks. We were done by lunch time. Before I could go back to my classroom with Koetsu-san, Masako-senpai called me.

"Can I disturb your lunch break again? There's something I would like to tell you."

"Sure."

She turned to Keiji-senpai, who had just opened up his book again. "Kei-chan, you can go ahead."

"Nope, I'll stay here. I won't leave you alone with your stalker, Masako." He flipped a page from right to left. I then realized that he was reading it in German.

"He is not…" She sighed. "I apologize for him, Sunakawa-kun. But our conversation will be quick."

"I don't mind." I told her honestly. Unlike his professional mode, Keiji-senpai's alternative personality was very easy to ignore.

Masako-senpai opened up her bag and took out a official, fancy red envelope and handed it to me.

"As I was saying earlier, my father contacted the company that made those truffles and explained them what happened. They were extremely sorry and paid us back the money we spent on your tooth and gave us one year of free chocolate. The coupon is in that envelope." She said, placing her hands on her desk. "Also, they paid a complete dinner for five people at that molecular restaurant near the station, you know?"

"Yes, I've hard of it but I never been there."

She smiled. "It's a very unique experience. You and your friends will enjoy it, I am sure."

"You're also giving it to me? That's really not necessary."

"Of course it is, the chocolate was for your and your tooth that chipped. I just happened to pay for it." She sounded very solemn now. "Anyway, after all that we decided not to sue the company under Kashiwagi's name. But, in case you decide to do so, it's okay. And of course my father will be sending an official letter of apology to you and your family."

I opened my mouth and she stopped me with an elegant wave. "It really _is_ necessary. Don't argue or I'll start to think we are not doing enough."

"Thank you very much for handling the matter so seriously. It was just an accident."

"Yes. And if hadn't happened… This was just like destiny. A very awkward destiny, I'll admit, but I'm kind of happy that all this is happening.

I heard a chuckle behind our back. A reminder that we weren't alone.

"You're sounding like TV drama, Masako. Please, stop that or I will start to laugh my ass off. Or puke."

Senpai rolled her eyes again. As pretty as she was when she smiled, I was starting to enjoy her eye rolls as well. It made her seem more relaxed and it got me wondering how many different expressions she could make.

"Well, this idiot and I will get going, Sunakawa-kun, do you want to stay here or can I lock the room?"

"I'll get out too, but, senpai, here." I handed her two of the coupons for the free dinner. "I would like you to come with me. You can invite someone to come along too."

"Why is that? I hope you're not trying to thank me or anything, because…"

"No. It's just…" It was hard to find the way to express it. "Senpai told me I should enjoy the dinner with my friends. And, since our paths keep crossing, I would like to be able to say that senpai is my friend."

She widened her eyes. I could almost see her happiness. "I feel the same way, Sunakawa-kun. Thank you!"

"..."

I saw Takeo's huge hand waving in front of my eyes. "Suna?"

"Oh? I'm sorry. I spaced out."

"That's very rare of you, Sunakawa-kun." Yamato-san stated, she seemed concerned. "Takeo-kun was calling you for long time."

"Yes, I was thinking about something." I opened the envelope and took two coupons for dinner. "Here." I handed a coupon for each.

"What's that? Molecular… Is this something from school?" Takeo scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, a molecular restaurant! It's a type of cuisine, Takeo-kun. That's so nice, I always wanted to try it." Yamato-san sounded really excited. "When can we go?"

"Whenever you guys want to. I got this from Kashiwagi Masako-senpai. She said I could invite my friends too. She will be going with us, I hope you guys don't mind."

"The seito kaichou? Will that be alright?" _Given that you rejected her._ Takeo didn't add that, but his expression was so easy to ready the he might as well have said it.

"Yeah. She is a very mature girl. I never met a girl like her, that's why…" I gulped to find the courage to say the next few words. "I would like you two to meet her, because I think… I think I might like her."

Takeo and Yamato-san kept looking at me for a while. Then the penny dropped.

"EEHH?!"

"I thought you had rejected her confession, Sunakawa-kun!"

"Suna, you better run to meet her and tell her you're sorry like a man should do! Come, I'll run with you!" Takeo got up and got in position to run.

Takeo's unique reaction had me chuckling. "No, no, it's not like that yet. I am not sure of my feeling for senpai yet. I keep finding more things I like about her and I find her even prettier every time I see her, but…"

 _But I don't know what liking someone_ like that _means._

"For now, I just want to get to know her better." I completed.

Takeo sat down once more and Yamato-san nodded, as she understood what I meant.

"I got it. We will go with you, right, Takeo-kun?"

"Yup! Don't worry, Suna, I'm sure Kashiwagi-kaichou wants to be your friend too!"

I smiled at them. But then I remembered of the note I had found in my pocket on the day before.

That day had been so busy that I didn't have the time to pay it much thought. But now, after looking back at all that had happened, I could easily deduce the sender.

Keiji-senpai had especially said that he wouldn't leave Masako-senpai alone with me - her stalker, as he had called. And she told me they were childhood friends, so it was very likely that he knew everything that happened before I got to his family dentistry clinic.

If he didn't know when we got there, she sure had time to tell him while I was asleep. That would explain the dramatic change on his behavior towards me.

He also had plenty of time to write that note and put in my pocket, since he was the one waiting for me to wake up in his brother's office.

His reasons were also easy to deduce. Putting myself in his place, I wouldn't like to see a person that rejected my best friend's feeling hanging around like nothing had happened.

I don't think I would write such a spooky note to that person, but still…

Then again, _my_ best friend was a big guy, so the worst someone could do to him would be breaking his heart. Keiji-senpai's best friend was a girl much more fragile - at least physically - than Takeo or even me.

"What kind of person is your seito kaichou?" Yamato-san asked. "What does she look like?"

"Well…" I got my phone and opened her Line's profile picture, showing it to them. "That's senpai."

"Oh! She looks like an expensive doll!" Yamato-san stated, giving me back my phone.

"Yeah, she is pretty." _Is that what I like about her?_ Takeo got closer to me. Too close. I raised my hand to stop him. "Takeo, too close."

"Suna, what are you thinking about? I can never tell by looking at your face."

"I was wondering…" I looked at Takeo and Yamato-san. They had fallen for each other pretty much at first sight and they were getting more and more solid ever since. Masako-senpai and I weren't like that. Even before we spent time together helping Aibara-sensei, we had seen each other. None of us had fallen then.

But then she had confessed and, after rejecting her, I had a growing desire to stay with her. I felt a force pulling me towards senpai and I couldn't resist it. It was like gravity or…

"Like destiny, huh?" I mumbled.

And I would admit, I was also kind of happy that all that was happening.


	3. Selfish

Finding a night when everyone could go to the restaurant was unexpectedly easy and we were able to go at the restaurant on the first Saturday night after senpai gave me the coupons.

Takeo and I left our condo and we met Yamato-san in front of the restaurant. When we got in, the maître immediately understood what was happening and he took us to a big, fancy table by the windows.

Masako-senpai was already there and she got up when she saw us. That night, she was wearing a long, pink tulle skirt, and a white lace blouse. Her hair was styled in a casual braid falling over her shoulder. She looked so pretty that I couldn't help but stare. She smiled and I felt my cheeks burn.

"You guys made it. We got here a little bit early, so we chose the table. Is this one alright?"

"It's so pretty! We can see the whole city from here. It's a very good table." Yamato-san stated looking at the window. Takeo nodded firmly.

"That's great. Let's sit down and order, then, I am sure we are all hungry."

"Why are you talking like you were hosting the evening, Masako? We were supposed to be guests here today, right?"

Once again, I only realized that Keiji-senpai was there when he spoke. But I was glad to find out that I wasn't the only one that hadn't noticed his presence. Yamato-san and Takeo jumped back and trembled like they had seen a ghost.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't introduced everyone." I said. "Masako-senpai, this is Gouda Takeo and Yamato Rinko. Takeo is the same class as me and Yamato-san attends to Koizumi Academy."

Yamato-san bowed her head. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Yamato-san, I am Kashiwagi Masako and this impolite fellow here is my friend, Hokuto Keiji. We both go to Shuei, like Gouda-kun and Sunakawa-kun, but we are in the third year."

Everyone sat down around the table and the waitress handed us the menu. Takeo frowned at the pictures of the food.

"What kind of good is that? Why is everything so tiny? Molecular gastronomy means that we will eat just molecules?"

"Right?!" Keiji-senpai agreed. "After we're done here, let's go try that new burger at McDonald's, Gouda."

Masako-senpai rolled her eyes and smiled. I had noticed that she would do that quite a lot when Keiji-senpai was around.

"Molecular gastronomy, as a style of cooking, means that the chief will combine food with science techniques to create unique experiences." She explained. "For example, these drinks in ice spheres or that disappearing transparent raviolis. The food is so small to give you the opportunity to try a lot of different things at once without getting stuffed."

"I heard that making such things is extremely hard, because you have to follow the measures and procedures to the letter and one simple mistake can create a disaster." Yamato-san added.

Takeo gave her a silly smile and his cheeks got a little bit red. I chuckled. That stage of my life would have been a lot easier if my feelings were as easy to read as Takeo's.

"You know what, Yamato-chan, the chef is an old friend of my family. I am sure he would show you the kitchen after our dinner if I asked. Would you like that?" Masako-senpai offered.

Yamato-san smiled brightly. "Would you do that? Thanks a lot, Kashiwagi-san!"

"Then it's settled. Now let's all order, please, I am starving."

Aside from introducing Masako-senpai to Takeo and Yamato-san, I also expected to have the opportunity to observe senpai better in a different environment. And one thing that I can say about molecular gastronomy is that it's great to observe one's reactions. As we tasted food that disappeared, changed colors or made us literally fume, I saw senpai's expression change again and again, from an amused smile watching Takeo and Yamato-san fret over their ice spheres juices to an interested gave as Yamato-san explained her something about baking.

Every now and then, she would look at me, notice me staring at her, and smile. After the third time that happened, I wasn't blushing anymore.

After dessert, we were all feeling way more full than we thought we would. Masako-senpai excused herself and went to the kitchen to talk with the chef. She was back right away, seeming very satisfied with herself.

"All is settled, Yamato-san, the chef is waiting for you in the kitchen. Oh, and whoever else wants to take a tour on the kitchen."

"You're not staying?" Keiji-senpai asked, he narrowed his eyes at Masako-senpai and then at me suspiciously.

Masako-senpai shook her head. "It's getting late and Tozaki-san is waiting for me outside. I should release him from his duty soon."

"Perfect." He got up. " I will wait for you in the car."

Keiji-senpai left and Masako-senpai shook her head. "I'm sorry for him. He is a great guy but he's got zero delicacy… Well, I assume you three will stay for the tour in the kitchen?"

"Actually, senpai, would it be bother if I asked to see you home?" I said. "I can get a train to go home from your place, but I am the host of the night, after all."

She smiled and shook her head gracefully. "No bother at all."

I turned my head to Takeo and Yamato-san. "Will that be okay with you two as well?"

Takeo raised a thumb for me. "It's okay. As expected from Suna, you're a good guy."

Yamato-san and senpai were swapping their contact infos, talking about something that senpai wanted to learn how to bake. When they were done, Masako-senpai thanked them for the evening, bowed her head and left, saying she would wait for me by the door.

I barely had the time to open my mouth to say my goodbye before Takeo slapped me in the back, pushing me towards senpai.

"Go, Suna!" Takeo shouted. "You shouldn't make the girl you like wait!"

"We will be rooting for you!" Yamato-san stated.

When I reached senpai, her cheeks were as red as mine. She looked at me with the corner of her eyes and then shook her head, smiling.

"Gouda-kun and Rinko-chan are great people. And Gouda-kun is a very interesting fellow." Her smile got wider. "I'm sure it never gets boring with him around."

I also smiled, opening the door for her. "Never."

The car was parked in front of the restaurant. I was starting to wonder how Masako-senpai's driver always managed to park in such good spaces. Maybe the person in the town hall encharged of setting parking lots was also "a very good friend" of Kashiwagi's family.

Keiji-senpai was waiting as he said he would, he was leaning on the car and he had his arms tightly crossed. Masako-senpai laughed at him.

"Kei-chan, you look like a security guard! Come, let's get inside." Senpai ran towards him, and he grabbed her hand, opened the door for her and guided her inside the car in perfect sync. It looked like a elegant dance.

Keiji-senpai shutted and locked the door after he got in, so I had to turn around and get in using the other door, behind the passenger's seat. Masako-senpai was scolding Keiji-senpai for locking the door.

They kept bickering until we got to a pretty building not far from our school. Keiji-senpai narrowed his eyes at me and opened the door.

"You should seat on the passenger's seat." He said to me.

"Kei-chan, get the heck out!" Masako-senpai pushed him, but she wasn't strong enough to push such a tall guy out of the car.

He sighed and stepped out of the car. "Okay, see you Monday, Masako?"

Masako-senpai kept looking forward, her arms tightly crossed under her chest. Keiji-senpai sighed again and closed the door.

"Where we heading to now, Masako-dono?" The driver asked.

"Home. Then you can drop Makoto-kun on the station." She instructed, her voice was cracking.

"Roger."

"Thanks, Tozaki-san."

The car started to move and senpai sunk into the seat.

"Senpai, it's not necessary to drive me to station afterwards." I said, just to break the silence. "I can walk."

"No way. Even the nearest station is super far from my house. If you decided to walk there, you would lose the last train." Masako-senpai sighed again and then shook her head, giving me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry… It's just that I'm not used to being in bad terms with Keiji. But he has been too evil to you."

"I don't really mind."

"I do!" She uncrossed her arms and looked deeply in the eye. "He is my best friend, it's important to me that he gets along with the guy I… have as a friend too."

Staring into those beautiful blue eyes, that force pulling me towards her got so overwhelming that three words escaped from my lips before I could think:

"I like you."

Masako-senpai kept looking at me for a while. I could see the color of her eyes and of her cheeks change bit by bit as she absorbed my words.

"Do you… do you mean it?"

"I do. I mean… I feel like I can't live without you." In the back of my mind, I was blushing for the intensity of my own words. What was I doing? Proposing? "But I… I have never been in love before. I can't tell exactly what liking another person romantically means. Still, I want to be with you, senpai."

Senpai smiled kindly. "I don't think anyone can explain exactly why or how we end up liking someone else. I guess it feels different for every person." She looked down at her knees and started to play with her skirt. "Do you think that it might help you to figure out your feeling if I tell you why I like you?"

I nodded, but then I remembered she wouldn't see it, since she wasn't looking at me. I was so used to senpai's direct eye contact during conversations that seeing her embarrassed like that made my chest feel tight.

"If it's not a trouble for senpai, I would like to hear."

"Well, you see… My family is very traditional and we… We have a lot of money. Also, most people say that I am good looking and I work hard to do well in school and in sports. That always makes me popular. No, that sounds like I'm bragging and I _really_ don't intend to. I would be more accurate if I said that being a Kashiwagi and looking like this make people _expect_ things from me. They _expect_ me to get good grades, to do well in sports, to be a perfect leader for the student council, for the tennis club, for the cultural festival... I spend so much time giving my all to meet everyone else's expectations that I almost lost my true self."

Senpai took a deep breath then she looked at me, smiling. "But then, Aibara-sensei asked me to take a pile of documents to the teachers' room after class one day. A kouhai of mine was going to help, he said. You got in the room. Aibara-sensei introduced you to me and he said: 'I believe you know her, right, Sunakawa?'... Do you remember what you replied?"

"Not really." I answered honestly.

Senpai laughed. "I don't know if you are quoting yourself or not, but that was it. 'Not really'. For the first time in my whole academic life, I had someone who 'not really' knew who I was. That is to say that for the first time in my whole academic life I was free to be _me_. Not just Kashiwagi Masako, the seito-kaichou, but just me."

She turned her gaze back to her knees. "It was snowball from there. You are kind, clever, reliable and you didn't fall for me. Even when I confessed, you didn't accept my feelings. And that hurt, it hurt a lot more than I could ever imagine, but also, by not loving me back at first you were giving me an opportunity to fight for something. To fight for someone that I love. I guess… That's a bad reason to love someone, right? It's completely selfish."

"No." I told her honestly. "Well, maybe it's selfish, but I don't think there's anything wrong with that. It's a good reason to be in love. Better than 'I can't live without you'. That's way more selfish."

Masako-senpai laughed. "Come on, I like your reason as well… So maybe that is what love is about."

I raised my eyebrows. "Being selfish?"

"No." She shook her head, smiling tenderly. "Love is an opportunity to turn our selfishness into something beautiful."

Instinctively, looking into senpai's heartbreakingly beautiful eyes, I start to lean towards her. She closed her eyes, leaning in as well. I was so close that I could smell her sweet scent and feel the warmth of her skin. Her lips were just one inch away, I closed my eyes as well… and a loud, high-pitched ringtone interrupt us.

I recognized the melody at once. It was a polyphonic version of _Kagome, kagome_ , a traditional children's song. We both were startled for a moment, then senpai sighed and picked up her phone.

"That's Kei-chan. Just a sec." She answered the call, but she kept quiet. Masako-senpai just listened for more than a minute. After that, she laughed and cried at the same time. "See you tomorrow then."

Senpai hung up and sighed one more time. "I'm sorry for that… I was afraid he would start to think you had murdered me or something if I ignored his call."

"It's okay." I said. But it wasn't. The call had the perfect timing to remind me that it still _wasn't_ okay to like senpai. Her best friend, someone who had been in her life many years more than me, hated me.

I tried to put myself in her place: if for whatever reason Takeo disliked senpai and a harmonious coexistence between them seemed so impossible, would I be able to be with Masako-senpai? I always knew that I could never date someone who says bad things about my friends, but what about dating someone my friend says bad things about?

 _This is definitely not okay._

"Masako-dono, we are here." Tozaki, the driver, announced.

I looked through the window to see senpai's house. In square footage, I was sure that the Kashiwagi household was bigger than my whole condo. It was a two-story house, built Greek Revival style. The white and gold gates and the circular driveway to the huge wood front door were imposingly noble, transmitting not only a message of wealth but of power as well.

"Quite tacky, huh?" Senpai said.

"It's beautiful." I disagreed. "It suits senpai."

She laughed shortly. "I don't know how to react to that. Thanks, I guess."

Masako-senpai opened the door. When she did, Tozaki rushed to finish opening the door for her and reached out, ready to help her out as well. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tozaki, just a sec." Senpai turned back to me. "I guess I will get going. See you on school?"

"Yes, but, senpai, can I ask you a favor before you go?"

"Sure." She tilted her head in a cute, surprised way. "What do you need?"

"Could you give me Keiji-senpai's mail address and phone number? I'm not going to do anything weird with it. I just want to contact him to clear all the misunderstandings… I know our start wasn't the best, but my intentions towards you are the best possible. I want to make sure Keiji-senpai understands that." There is was again. _Why everything I've said in this last minutes seems so serious and embarrassing?_

Masako-senpai smiled the brightest I had ever seen her smile. " _Thank you_ , Makoto-kun. I really love you. Here…" She grabbed her phone and sent me his contact. "You're the bestest."

I felt my ears burn. "That's just expected. I can see how important he is to senpai. But once I get him to understand…" I leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, so Tozaki wouldn't hear. "I am not holding back."

Senpai shivered and kissed my cheek quickly. Her lips were so soft that they felt like something much more heavenly than human flesh. She moved her mouth up to my earlobe and whispered back, before getting out of the car:

"Good. Because I won't be holding back either."


End file.
